


Home alone and killing time

by Tofacoi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, but only a tiny tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofacoi/pseuds/Tofacoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian comes home to find Mickey enjoying a little solo action while home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home alone and killing time

Mickey sank to the couch, lit a cigarette, sighed and let his head fall to the backrest. He had just arrived at their apartment and it had been a really shitty day at work. A couple of guys had called in sick, so him and the others had to pick up their extra work. He knew for a fact that they had been out drinking the night before and the only thing they were suffering from was a hangover. So he was pissed and exhausted and felt sticky from sweating and dirty from hustling around on the dusty construction site all day. Mickey really craved a shower but be couldn’t move right now. Instead, he threw his feet on the coffee table, grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels while blowing smoke rings into the air.

 

Ian wasn’t home yet, since he was working the day shift at the bar today which ended at eight o’clock. Mickey would wait with dinner until the redhead came home since they didn’t see each other all that often with their busy schedules and Ian insisted on them having their meals together anytime it was possible.

 

The brunette realized he had dosed of when his chin knocked against his chest. He jerked up disoriented and cursed when he saw that the cigarette hanging loosely from his fingers had burned a hole in his pants. “Fuck.” he muttered, putting out the cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table and turning off the TV.

 

He decided to take that shower now and slowly got up from the couch before moving towards the bedroom he shared with Ian. He kicked of his boots by the door and stripped of his clothes, carelessly dropping them to the floor. Mickey stepped into the shower, turned on the stream and let the warm water run along his body, instantly making him feel relaxed. He washed of the traces of sweat and dirt his exhausting day had left on his skin and rinsed his hair. After turning off the water he dried himself off and grabbed a clean pair of boxers from the dresser.

 

He still had some time to pass until Ian would be home, so he grabbed his phone from his pants on the floor and threw himself on the bed. He checked his messages and answered a text Mandy had sent him earlier. He then started scrolling through his photos stopping at a picture Ian had taken last night and sent him this morning. Since he had been at work he hadn’t had the time to look at it properly. The picture showed the two of them standing in the bathroom in their boxers, brushing their teeth. Mickey was leaning over the sink, looking at Ian from the side while the redhead stood next to him, imitating a body builder pose. The younger man was showing of his abs and flexing his left arm while taking a picture of their reflection in the mirror with his right hand. It was a goofy photo and Mickey chuckled remembering the last evening. When he took a closer look, he realized once again that his boyfriend truly was a looker. He felt his dick twitching in his boxers and lazily moved his hand in the fabric to give it a tug. It started getting hard and Mickey thought maybe a quick jerk off would be a good thing to kill time with until Ian came home. He set his phone aside and started stroking his dick with more intention.

 

Soon, the brunette’s breathing started to get heavier. He closed his eyes, and scooted against the pillows, making himself more comfortable. And yet, something was missing.

 

Mickey reached over to Ian’s nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube from the top drawer. He spread some on the fingers of his left hand, moved them inside his boxers and started circling his hole but soon sighed in frustration since he couldn’t spread his legs enough with his boxers on. He grabbed the waistband and got rid of the underwear in one swift motion before getting back to business. This was better. Mickey moaned with pleasure when he entered the first finger. He moved around trying to find his prostate while entering a second finger. The brunette sighed contently when he brushed his sweet spot and started stroking his dick again, matching the rhythm to his thrusts.

 

Mickey soon was so lost in his pleasure, moving two fingers in and out of his puckering hole and stroking his dick with the other hand, that he didn’t hear the front door open and Ian enter their apartment.

 

*

 

Ian was exited to leave work early today. His boss was having a good day and work had been really slow so she had sent him off an hour prior to the official end of his shift. So Ian made his way over to the subway and jumped in the train home. When he left the train at his station he made a quick grocery run to the corner store before heading to their apartment building. As he climbed the stairs to the sixth floor he had a paper bag filled with milk, eggs, bacon and other necessities under his arm. He slightly struggled with opening the door when he finally arrived at their apartment but eventually stepped in.

 

The living room was empty and the lights were off. _Wasn’t Mickey supposed to be home by now?_ Ian turned on the lights and checked his watch. _Strange._ He went to the kitchen to get rid of his groceries when he heard soft noises coming from their bedroom and saw light coming from the half closed door.

 

Ian moved towards the door, opened it and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. There was his boyfriend, shamelessly sprawled out on the bed, two fingers up his ass, his other hand had on his dick.

 

“Holy shit.” Ian whispered, his jaw dropping. It was loud enough for Mickey to hear though and the brunette jerked up, startled.

 

“Gallagher?” he gasped, falling back to the bed. He was about to pull his fingers out of himself and cover up with the sheets when Ian raced to the bed and was next to him in an instant. The redhead held on to his hand and made sure Mickey didn’t move it.

 

“No, no, no.” he pleaded. “Please don’t stop!”

 

He eyed Mickey’s naked body up and down. “Holy shit, you look so hot like this!” he said, kissing the brunettes chest.

 

Mickey squirmed under Ian’s tight grip. “Let go of me, Gallagher.” he complained, avoiding Ian’s eyes.

 

“Come on, Mickey. Let me watch. Please!” Ian whined, pressing against Mickey’s side.

 

“No. Now get the fuck away from me!” Mickey protested, trying to shove Ian off with his free hand.

 

“Why are you so embarrassed?” Ian asked, stroking Mickey’s thigh. “I’ve seen you jerk off before.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Yeah but we were doin’ it at the same time then and you weren’t eyeballing me like some perv.”

 

“Well then let’s do it at the same time now too.” Ian said and quickly started to take off his clothes.

 

“Ian...” Mickey whined.

 

“Sh.” Ian interrupted, now shirtless. He moved his hand to Mickey’s face and closed Mickey’s eyes by gently pushing his lids shut with his middle and index finger. “Pretend I’m not here.”

 

“How’s that supposed to...”

 

“Sh.” Ian interrupted again. Now placing his index finger to Mickey’s lips, while opening his belt with his other hand.

 

While Mickey contemplated the situation with his eyes closed, Ian got completely naked and kneeled on the bed in front of Mickey, almost crying out because the sight in front of him might be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

Ian was rock hard instantly and slowly started to stroke his own dick.

 

Mickey, who had heard Ian moving around on the bed opened his eyes. It took one glance at his naked boyfriend, his rock hard abs and fully erect cock for him to say “Fuck it.” and start moving his hands again.

 

He soon understood why Ian wanted to watch him. Seeing the younger man in front of him, staring at him like he was the most precious thing in the universe and pleasuring himself was actually kind of a turn on. He started to speed up his movements and soon started to breathe heavily again.

 

Ian’s breathing also intensified as he constantly switched from looking into Mickey’s lust filled eyes back to his fingers slipping in and out of his hole.

 

Mickey watched Ian gaze at him through hooded eyes and a strange feeling of pride spread in his chest when he saw the redhead roll his eyes to the back of his head, lost in the moment. He noticed the full effect the redhead had on him when his hole started clenching around his fingers.

 

“Uugh... so fucking close.” Mickey moaned, pressing his eyes shut.

 

“Yeah babe, come on.” Ian panted, frantically jerking his own dick. “Come for me.”

 

Mickey moved his fingers in and out of his ass quickly, making sure to brush his prostate with every thrust. He looked up to the man kneeling between his legs, looked at his freckled arms pumping. Ian’s left hand was holding the base of his cock tight while he jerked the top in fast motions with his right hand, stopping every once in the while to give the head of his dick a twist. The redhead’s eyes were dark with lust and there was just something about seeing him so turned on and yet not touching him that was ridiculously hot.

 

“Fuck... I’m gonna come.” Mickey gasped, thrusting his fingers in and out of his tight hole and speeding up the jerking motions of his other hand.

 

“Aaah... fuck!” he moaned and arched his back when he suddenly came hard, shooting hot ropes of come across his chest.

 

“Oh shit... fuck!” Ian panted as he came as well, leaning forward and grabbing Mickey’s knee for support when his load hit Mickey’s chest and stomach. He squeezed Mickey’s leg as he milked the last drops out of his dick until he couldn’t bear his own weight anymore.

 

“Oh my gooood.” Ian groaned and fell on Mickey’s come-stained chest. He tried to catch his breath as he buried his face in the older man’s neck and sunk both of his hands in Mickey’s damp hair. “That was so fucking hot.” he muttered into Mickey’s skin. “I think I’m dead.”

 

Mickey chuckled. “You’re a fucking weirdo, Gallagher.” he said and ran his hand over the redheads back.

 

Ian rolled on to his side and propped his head on his elbow. He grabbed Mickey’s waist tight and pulled himself close to the other man. “Yeah I am.” He grinned. “And I ain’t ashamed of it.” He leaned down to Mickey’s ear and whispered “And you fucking love it.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes. But there was no point denying it and he knew that. And he knew that Ian knew that he knew that because he was grinning down at him like the smug little fucker he was. So he just said it. “Yeah I do.”

 

And Ian’s smug grin turned into a smile and he leaned down and pressed his lips to Mickey’s. The brunette parted his lips, welcoming Ian’s tongue and deepening the kiss. He moved to place his hand on Ian’s arm that was firmly tugged around his waist. It was then, that he felt the wet and sticky substance spread across his chest and stomach.

 

“Ew, Gallagher.” he complained, wiping his sticky hand on Ian’s arm. “Look at the fucking mess you made.”

 

Ian laughed. “It’s not just my mess, Mickey.” he said teasingly. When Mickey didn’t answer he leaned down pecking Mickey on the lips. “Come on Mick,” he grinned, as the older man turned his head away “not the first time you’re covered in my come.”

 

Mickey swallowed and felt his dick twitch at Ian’s dirty talk. Still, he wasn’t willing to let this go just yet.

 

“I just took a shower, you asshole.” he grumbled.

 

“Take another one with me.” Ian suggested kissing Mickey’s cheek. He jumped of the bed and held out his hand for Mickey to grab. “I’ll wash you up good.” he added, grinning and raising an eyebrow.

 

Mickey hesitated but grabbed Ian’s hand eventually, letting the redhead pull him from the bed.

 

“You fucking better.” he said, slapped Ian’s ass and raced him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really not in love with this but I thoght: I wrote it, so I might aswell post it...
> 
> So here you go :)
> 
> xo
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
